Loving Rivals
by Damon Demon
Summary: Conflicts are rising between everyone's favourite three Turks.
1. An Abrupt Beginning

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters mentioned within this story._

_**Summary: **Basically, this chapter should introduce Reno and Elena's tendency to rip each other's __heads off, and Rude's disinclination to be involved._

_---_

Chapter 1- Loving Rivals

Elena yawned as she fully extended her arms above her head. Drowsily, she fumbled through her purse in search of her unorganized collection of keys. Upon retrieving what she desired, she absent-mindedly flipped through the jagged pieces of metal in attempt to find her house key.

"Ugh…" she groaned after unsuccessfully jamming one of the keys into her apartment lock for the third time.

"Reno, for God's sake, open the door for me!" Elena wailed, clearly frustrated, yet her demand went unanswered.

"Reno… Reno! Common', I know you're in there!" Nothing.

She stubbornly banged on the door, while viciously screaming profanities at the quirky redhead who continued to remain inside. Suddenly, faint footsteps made Elena cease. Out of habit, the slender woman instinctively took battle stance, but upon recognizing the intruder as a stern, solemn figure, her expression lightened, and a meek smile could be seen spreading across her fair skin.

"Oh," Elena sighed in relief. She scoffed at her paranoid behaviour. "Rude, thank goodness it's you. That jerk Reno probably passed out in the apartment. He's not letting me in. Do you have your key?"

Rude nodded graciously in response, the genuine expression in his eyes, hidden by his dark sunglasses. Instantly, or almost mechanically, he pulled out a single key, and opened the door with ease.

"Aw, thanks Rude," she gratefully patted his arm before her thankful demeanour changed to a scowling wrath, and she stormed into her home.

"Reno!"

The drunk, who lay sprawled on the couch in front of the television, wore only a loose pair of black denim. He gave the blonde a flicker of his sparkling aqua eyes, then took a long sip of his beer held within his hand, smirking at the knowledge of his smart-aleck ways infuriating Elena.

"Hey Laney," he said casually.

Elena's eyes widened. She couldn't believe how annoyingly calm he was. "Hey Laney? Dammit Reno, you've got some nerve! I've been standing out there for nearly half an hour, waiting for your sorry ass to open the door! What were you doing?"

Rude watched from afar. His better judgement told him it would be better not to intrude. Without a word, he crept past the two of them and slipped into his room, not having any longing to be a part of the one-sided argument.

"Well, if you were more polite towards me, maybe I would have left my football game to let you in. But you had to be all bad-mannered and shit," Reno looked up towards her as his smile widened. A thought occurred to him. "It's that time of the month, eh?" he asked. Mocking sympathy dripped from his voice as he coolly cocked an eyebrow.

Knowing what the ex-turk was trying to accomplish, Elena attempted to remain as stoic as possible. "What were you doing?" She repeated, this time more insistent than before.

"Whoa there Lanes, chill 'kay? Sorry I pissed you off or whatever, but y'know I'm tired, I had a long day and the last thing I need-" Elena's sharp tongue cut him short, her composure, wearing thin.

"Oh, tired," Elena began, with a sarcastically accepting voice. "I guess it's alright that you neglected to open the door for me then. All that alcohol must have finally started to-" without a warning, she discontinued the insult she had so carefully calculated within her mind. The smell of cigarette and marijuanna fumes had finally reached her nose, making Elena gag. Reno had hoped, perhaps the stench wore off, but he had no such luck.

"You've been smoking in here," the woman inquired.

"W-well, I uhhh…."

"I told you not to smoke indoors! It's repulsive! Besides, you told me you were quitting."

A wry grin stretched across Reno's face as he recalled the incident of him comforting his friend into believing him, though he never intended on completing that ambition in the first place.

"Heh," he chortled under his breath. "Sorry to break it to ya 'Lena, but that was only to get you off my back the _last_ time I smoked inside."

"Augh!" She shouted, before angrily stomping away towards her room. She jumped, facedown, on to her bed, hoping she'd find sanctuary there, away from the filth that lay in the living room.

Reno leered at, what he thought to be, a victory. He released an arrogant sigh, as he put his hands behind his head.

"It's just too easy."

---

_**Authors Notes:** My first fanfiction, so be gentle? Sorry, if I start out slow, but first I must __determine how this story will develop… hmmm…Oh! Reviews are always appreciated._


	2. A Solemn Spectator

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII._

_**Summary:** Not too much development in the plot here, but it does explain a few things, like why Reno, Rude and Elena are living together._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few moments of utter silence, Rude's ears perked up. He anxiously listened for any remainder of Reno and Elena's most recent argument. When he was granted with nothing, but the peaceful sound of running water from Elena's nightly shower, he sighed in relief.

After the fall of ShinRa, the three unemployed friends had moved in together in an effort to compensate for their lack of work. Rude was the first to find a job; he was a bagboy at the local grocery store. Although he hated it, it was the only employment he could find. With their notorious reputation, people weren't exactly eager to hire an ex-Turk. He had been desperately striving for an occupation more his trade, perhaps a bodyguard, but so far he had no such luck. Soon after, Elena had become a bartender, but Reno remained on the dole. Between Elena and Rude's wage, as well as Reno's saving, they were surprisingly able to scrape up their monthly fee for their apartment.

Combining debts had seemed like a terrific idea to Rude, but now that his plan had become reality, he was beginning to have second thoughts. Ever since the trio had become roommates, Reno and Elena had been bickering non-stop, while Rude watched from the sidelines.

"AAAAAUGH!"

Suddenly, a piercing wail came from the bathroom.

Rude was suddenly alert. He quickly bounced to his feet, and slammed open his door to find the cause of such an abrupt noise. The pupils of his eyes fleeted around the area, before settling on the petite blonde who stood across the narrow hallway. Her cheeks were completely flushed, and her hair was drenched, but it did not appear to be clean. She stepped out of the room holding something Rude could not identify. The woman gave a swift glance towards the direction of where Reno was seated before turning her sights towards Rude.

"Look," she said while opening her fist, allowing him to view what was hidden within her clasp. A lifesaver. Cherry flavoured.

"Um…" Rude responded, a little puzzled.

"That skeez, over there," Elena made a notion towards the other room with her head. She was gesturing towards Reno, of course. "He put it in the showerhead." Rude made a look as though he waited for her to continue.

Elena rolled her eyes in an irritated manner. "Just… just feel my hair," She hastily bent her head over allowing Rude easy access to touch her yellow strands. He hesitated before reluctantly taking grasp of a piece.

"It feels…" Rude began, cringing at the texture that differed drastically from her, usual, silky, smooth locks.

"Sticky. Yeah, I know"

Faint chuckles could be heard from around the corner. In addition to the stressful quarrels, Elena had to deal with tedious, immature practical jokes. Because his presence wasn't required anywhere during the day, Reno would plan pranks against his female roomy. Almost on a daily basis a new disaster would await Elena after work, and they progressively got worse as the days rolled on.

"Whatever, I'm too tired to handle another confrontation with that pest. I'll deal with him tomorrow." With that, she strode back towards the bathroom, in order to rinse away the sugar that had been lodged within the roots of her hair.

Rude shook his head in pity. Not only did she have to deal with boors at work, but she also had to come home to one. The bald man took a deep breath. Although he was a little intimidated by Reno's foul mouth, it was Rude's turn to defy him. For once, _he_ had something to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's notes:** First I'd like to note that I took the shower prank from I'm not very clever. Had trouble thinking of one myself, so I lowered myself to a Google search… how depressing : ( . I've also decided that my chapters are too short, so I'll work on that. To the few who are reading this, expect something more juicy next time. Nando the RPS King, I did have some odd formatting for the last chapter (In fact, I'm not even sure if _this_ chapter is formatted correctly…) but I'm still getting used to this site ; p .__Anywho, Thanks to everyone who commented, and even more opinions would be greatly appreciated. I like feeling loved._


	3. Concealed Sentiments

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Or Elena. Or Rude. Or Reno… but that'd be kinda nice, yum… :Slaps fangirl self:_

_**Summary**: Rude confronts Reno, ack! Just read on yourself, will ya? I'm in a sluggish mood, which means I'm in no condition to summarize. I'm liable to write a misleading synopsis! Oh, what is the world coming to?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"…"

Reno rolled his eyes upon feeling Rude's heavy shadow slowly creeping towards him. Without bothering to move his fiery head, Reno attempted to focus the hushed fellow within his vision, but such a task was not possible from the angle in which he lay on the beaten couch. Although his main companion was not among his range of sight, Reno could be certain Rude was eyeing him with a furrowed brow.

"Can I help you?" Reno enquired dryly, as his mind began to settle on the colourful images dancing on the erratic television screen.

Rude coughed slightly, as he lowly mumbled a few brief words under his breath.

"What's crackin', Rude ol' boy?"

To Rude's surprise, Reno made an effort to listen to the opinions in which he wished to share. The bloke lifted his head from the armrest and propped his feet upon the coffee table. He skilfully flipped the plastic remote control up in the air with his right hand, before swiftly catching it with his dominant left and gently tapping the worn POWER button. Immediately, the TV's pixelated picture imploded, and it began to sizzle like a bowl of Rice Krispies doused in milk, as it cooled from the heat which the electricity had caused when jumping about inside. Reno turned and offered Rude a genuine smile, a rarity among his collection of condescending expressions.

"Yeah, I was hopin' I could be askin' you of a favour Reno," Rude began.

"Ask away," Reno intertwined his long, slender fingers and placed them behind his head, within his red mane as he awaited Rude's demands.

Unconsciously, Rude rubbed the back of his hairless head with his palm as he pondered the possible ways he could tell his mate what he'd been thinking. "Take it easy on Elena, will ya'?"

As his request sunk in, Reno's refreshing grin turned into another one of his common, lop-sided smirks. "I said you could ask. Didn't say I'd comply."

"Reno, seriously."

Reno examined his hangnails. "Y'know, this is probably the most you've spoken since I've known you…"

Rude shook his head as he removed his sunglasses. "Dude, you gotta know when to quit bein' an ass."

Reno glared at his eyes. He had never noticed how radiant they were, but as he saw the expression of sympathy, he cocked an eyebrow.

Rude continued. "You've always been a joker but never this bad. Honestly man, cut her some slack."

The redhead's eyes widened. He took note of the way Rude said 'her'.

Confusion swept across the bald man's face. "What?"

"…You have a thing for 'Lena." The look on his face was a cross between being amused and disgusted.

Rude's expression of bewilderment only deepened.

"You've never given a damn about how I've treated people before, why start now?"

"Uh-"

"'Cause you love her, that's why!"

"No, I-"

"I knew it! Ever since that stupid kiss at New Year's…"

"Reno, I-"

"I mean if you can't tell your best friend these things who can-"

"Shut up!"

Reno's chatter disintegrated. His jaw dropped in complete shock. He had never, _ever_ heard Rude speak with such frustration.

"Reno, please don't…"

But the smaller of the two men interrupted with a devilish frown. He wasn't about to hear Rude's plea without knowing the truth. He gave him a questioning look.

Rude shrugged and humbly looked down at the carpet.

Reno was stunned. "Oh."

"Well, I don't know…"

"My."

"I guess she's a nice girl 'n' all…"

"God."

Rude pulled his shades back down to hide the embarrassment leaking from his eyes.

Reno threw his hands up in frenzy. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," he said as he stomped to his room and loudly slammed the door behind him.

Rude rubbed the back of his warm neck as he came to realize what had just happened. As he teetered slowly towards his own room, he became slightly saddened with this unexpected turn in events. He was hoping to help Elena, not to let Reno know about…

"What happened?" Elena swung her door open, nearly breaking Rude's nose.

Rude jolted backwards, tripping over the coffee table and falling hard on the floor.

Elena gasped and quickly aided the man in retrieving his balance. "Oh geez, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" she asked, very concerned.

He nodded, his face turning beet red.

"I didn't mean to hit you, I-I just heard someone yell and I was worried a-and I thought maybe someone was hurt and I had to come check and, and… Oh, Lord, I'm rambling aren't I?"

Rude smiled. He swallowed as the flushing of his cheeks continued.

Elena giggled, "Did anything happen?"

He rapidly shook his head, and scooted past a puzzled Elena, hoping to leave this uncomfortable situation as soon as possible.

The red bordering Rude's cheekbones remained even after he had shut his bedroom door. It only began to fade when the soft sound of Elena's light snoring could be heard and he, too, dozed off into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I'm really lacking in this story so far. I have an idea in which direction it will go, but I need subplots, plot twists, action! Perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself… But anyway, what I'm saying is that ideas and constructive criticism are always welcome… in fact **encouraged**. So get to that signin'!


	4. Reno Remembers: Part 1

_**Disclaimer:** Nope. Atleast… Not yet. Mua ha ha ha ha. _

_**Summary:** After discovering Rude's secret, some interesting memories return to Reno's conscious._

_-------------------------_

A soothing pitter-patter commenced across the apartment building's burgundy shingles. The rhythmic rain was relaxing, but it differed drastically from the distressing feeling that boiled within Reno's throat. He was lying atop the covers of his twin bed, favouring the right side, as if he longed for the left to be filled with another warm body. His hands were clasped together beneath his head for support as he pinched his eyes shut and took a deep breath. After a few moments, the creases in Reno's eyelids relaxed as he slowly released the air held within his lungs and faced the emotions burrowed within his neck.

Uncomfortably, the man turned onto his side and glanced at his alarm clock. The bright red numbers reading "2:43" were almost mesmerizing as they persistently flashed in his face. Reno's simple room would fill with a blinding red hue before vanishing to darkness once again. The pattern continued as his gaze was diverted to the white ceiling, his eyes glazing over. Quickly Reno shook away his sadness and remembered the reason for his state.

_flashback_

Reno nervously rubbed his hands together. A shaky sigh fell from his lips as his glance hastened upwards; his mind was contemplating the different events that could possibly unfold in consequence from his future actions. Thinking he had reached some sort of conclusion, Reno let out a breath of assurance.

Swiftly, he glided toward the kitchen where Elena was cleaning the dishes from the previous meal. Reno subtly did a brief breath check before engaging in a conversation with his ex-colleague.

"Hey 'Lena," he stated simply as he slid into a stool next to their bar style counter and rested his arms against the cold laminate.

Elena looked up briefly before snatching a wet rag and scrubbing the area near the man's arms. "Yes?"

Reno leaned forward confidently. He was tremendously skilled at hiding any type of fear. "And how are you doing today, Lanes?"

Elena ceased her cleaning and slowly brought her head up to meet his gaze. Staring at him peculiarly, she asked, "what do you want, Reno?"

The fire-head noted how she instantly saw right through him. He scoffed slightly before disguising his tone of voice with a layer of sarcasm so thick that it dripped.

"What? Me? Nothing! You know, Elena, you are very paranoid. Can't I enquire as to how my dear friend is doing this lovely morning?"

Elena's gawp transformed from curious to questioning. "Reno, it's almost three o'clock."

Colour began to prickle Reno's face, but he refused to allow his embarrassment display. "Oh, now how did that happen?"

The Turk's slur of words evolved into mumbles under his breath as he made an effort to recall. "What could I have been up to last night that made me so goddamn exhaust–" He paused as memories struck. Grinning cheekily, he released a small chuckle. "Oh, right."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Honestly Reno, can you cut the mindless drabble and get to the point? I got a lot of cleaning to do before I get ready for my shift at work, so could you stop wasting my time?"

Her eyes were tired and exposed years the rest of her youthful appearance would never reveal. Reno felt a little pang of guilt for never helping maintain the apartment.

"Elena," he gently tugged the cloth away from her grasp. "Don't worry about the mess, I'll deal with it."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow. "And by 'deal with it' you mean ignore it, don't you?"

Reno was slightly irritated by the comment despite the fact that it held quite a bit a verity. "No, it doesn't mean I'll ignore it!"

"Oh, you're right, it means 'Rude'll do it'"

"Shit Elena, I try to help you and this is what I get?" His furrow cast shadows over his eyes but even the absence of light couldn't hide the hurt. "Well, fuck it, 'cause apparently I'm useless."

He turned to walk away, but Elena caught his wrist. She felt remorse for her lack of trust.

"No…" Reno faced her. "Reno, look, I'm sorry. It's just, well, I don't know… It's not often you offer to help, y'know?"

Reno shrugged in response.

Elena continued. "Um… Well, thanks. It'd be great of you to clean this up." She smiled brightly, trying to diminish any tension between them. Reno simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"Now… You were gonna ask me something, weren't you?"

Memories came swirling back and Reno remembered why he originally approached the blonde.

"Oh… yeah," he rubbed his neck as his previous thoughts came rushing home from the brief delay.

Elena tilted her head as she listened intently. Reno noticed it was a habit she often did.

"I was just wondering if, maybe, sometime we could… I dunno, hang out or something?"

Confused, Elena glanced to the side. "What do you mean? We hang out all the time, Reno."

"Um, well, I was thinking more along the lines of a…" _Just do it, Reno. Just blurt it out!_ "A date, Elena. Will you go out on a date with me?"

_-------------------------_

_**Author's Note:** Bad place to end, I know. But don't worry; I've already started the next bit… So the wait won't be as long as last time… Which was pretty insane. I'm sorry. Tear. Anyone who read this from the start must have completely lost interest. Sob. But I'm trying my best to be better, I promise! So… do you forgive me? -Puppy eyes-… Anyway, I ended it here 'cause I really wanted to split Reno's flashback into two parts and what better place to stop then the biggest cliffhanger point possible? Well… It's not really a cliffhanger. It's hard to make a cliffhanger when nothing is really happening… but I try. So… I also wanna get some action in here. (After Reno's flashback is complete) Do you think it'd be too much? I just find action adds a lot. Opinions? Ergh, I ramble too much. Just review, okay?_


End file.
